In the petrochemical and other industries, it is necessary at certain times to disassemble pipe-joint couplings. When this occurs, a material (typically a fluid) seeps or spills from the pipe-joint coupling as the coupling is disassembled. A typical method to collect this discharge from the uncoupled pipe-joint has been to allow the discharge material to drain into a bucket or other container under the disassembled coupling. However, because this discharge can be contaminated with toxic materials, this method of disassembly and collection of material can be hazardous and further requires not only disposal of the discharge, but cleaning of the collection containers. It would be useful to have a means to contain the fluid which seeps or spills from a pipe-joint coupling before collection. It would be further useful to be able to dispose of the collection device as solid waste, rather cleaning the device—which creates an additional waste stream of cleaning effluent if the seepage was a hazardous material. Therefore, the drain device being “disposable” is a feature of the present invention that allows the avoidance of creating an additional hazardous waste stream.